Mobile payment is an alternative payment method. Instead of physically presenting cash, check, or credit cards, a consumer can use a mobile phone to pay for a wide range of services or products, such as music, videos, ringtones, online game subscription, transportation fare (bus, subway or train), parking meters, books, magazines, tickets, etc. There are many models for mobile payments. The consumer may send a payment request via an SMS text message authorizing a charge to be applied to their phone bill, online wallet, or other financial accounts. The consumer may also use web pages displayed or additional applications downloaded and installed on the mobile phone to make a payment. For example, the consumer may enter credit card information or other financial account information into web pages or installed applications on the mobile device to make the payment.
Facial recognition algorithms identify human faces by extracting landmarks, or features, from an image of the subject's face. For example, an algorithm may analyze the relative position, size, and/or shape of the eyes, nose, cheekbones, and jaw. These features are then used to search for other images with matching features. Other algorithms normalize a gallery of face images and then compress the face data, only saving the data in the image that is useful for face detection.